


A Late Night Visit

by sinlet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinlet/pseuds/sinlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite better judgement Tony saves Loki from the fate of becoming S.H.I.E.L.D.’s prisoner and guinea pig. Later on while he is busy regretting his decision, Loki pays him a visit to thank and/or kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the ‘we have an army / we have a hulk’ trailer and by an awesome picture on tumblr of Loki offering ice for Tony’s drink. 
> 
> There are no spoilers for the Avengers movie.

The sun had almost descended completely, bathing the sky and the beach in front of the grand residence in Malibu in various shades of red. A beautiful sight wasted on the residence’s owner, Tony Stark, who pondered over less trivial things.

Tony sat at the bar pouring himself another drink while recalling the events of earlier today. How many drinks he had before, he could not tell and did not care. The genius’ thoughts were racing, playing the same scenes over and over again in his head and asking himself ‘Oh god, why?’

Tony is not a man who usually questions his motives or actions, he just acts on instinct and passion, he takes what he wants if he can - almost always - with little regard of the consequences.

But now he was sitting there, puzzled, gloomy and a bit angry that today’s big mission failed. Not because of the lack of teamwork, skill or opportunity, but because of a leap in judgment. A hunch. A mistake. Because of him. 

It was solely Tony’s fault and there was no one to blame him but he, himself alone in the dark. That was probably the worst thing about the situation right now, maybe someone - Fury, Pepper, Thor, anyone, really - utterly pissed screaming accusations would help at least a little.

Then again, they probably wanted to hear an excuse or at least an explanation from him, but he had none to offer.

Thanks to lady luck and/or coincidence - he blamed and thanked both alike - the technology recording the battleground at that time decided to give up in the right moment. Thus there was no footage, no one else knows. No one but Loki.

The genius exhaustingly closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. Recalling the event once again, his mind wandered off.

 

 

***

The air of the huge junkyard that served as a battlefield turned heavy and dense with dust and strangely thick smoke caused by some kind of magic.

A few moments ago the Avengers had an exhausted and nearly ‘out of mana’ – Tony just had to make this joke which promptly earned him a questioning frown from Thor and Steve – Loki surrounded. But then the clever bastard decided to use his ‘multiplication trick’ as last resort and let each illusion run off in a different direction while whirling up dust and tinting the air dark with magic, creating something similar to a smoke bomb.

A good plan to get away, it worked well before, only this time the Avengers were prepared for it. The strategy involved each member to follow a magical image and pin it down with a swift attack. According to Thor the counterfeit Lokis would dissolve when attacked. So the final part plan was that sooner or later one of them would encounter the real Loki to capture him immediately.

And this (un)fortunate person had to be Tony.

After a chase past mountains of different metals, the dust began to settle and Tony had the chance to take shot with his laser beams at the vague figure in front of him. Not powerful enough to cause real damage, but enough to hurt.

It was a hit. His target gasped in surprise slumped down immediately after.

“Fuck me! This has to be him.” he whispered only for himself and JARVIS to hear as he stepped closed.

There he was, the god of mischief laying on the ground before him, panting and slightly disoriented. For a second there was a helpless look on his face until his face adapted his regular expression again. Dangerous, full of hatred and ready to strike.

Loki propped himself on his elbows to face Tony. Despite his injuries and exhaustion his voice was still steady and his tone was mocking as usual.

“It seems you mortals finally managed to capture me. I’m almost impressed. But let us be honest, for how long could you keep me locked up? One day? Two perhaps?” His grin widened, “Why not spare you the trouble of my company and just let me go?”

“Yeah, no, we both know this is not gonna happen.” Tony paused for a second and narrowed his eyes. “Besides, this time we’ve got a nice surprise for you. A special set of chains that will make your stay longer, but a lot less enjoyable.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and asked innocently “So you like the idea of seeing me in chains? Perhaps applying them yourself?”

The genius rolled his eyes, after only a few sentences of the trickster’s talk, he was already pissing him off so he decided to make this short.

“Thor brought them from Asgard, he claims that they are – and I’m quoting him here – an ancient artifact that that holds the power to block magic… or something like that.”

The trickster’s face went visibly pale after that.

//Gotcha// Tony thought. He had no idea if this artifact was really working, but the reaction of only mentioning it to the Asgardian managed to convince him.

By the quick movements of Loki’s eyes from left to right and the twitching of his fingers, Tony could tell that his opponent was searching for a way out, weighing his options which looked not so good at all.

A hint of fear crossed Loki’s eyes which was the last emotion Tony expected to see from him. What had he to fear? They would lock him up in a cozy cell for a few days and let Thor take him back to Asgard where he would face a trial. And since everything up there is mostly nice and snuggly and he is Odin’s adoptive son, he will be punished with a meaningless and indignifying task and everything will be good. So where is the problem?

As Tony came closer Loki failed to suppress a flinch.

With all hate he could muster, he spat at the man before him “You will regret this, Tony Stark. Maybe not now or tomorrow, but soon enough. I swear to you, the second I will be free, I am going to pay you a visit.”

Two seconds later it dawned on him. It is of course not only Asgard that wants Loki, but also S.H.I.E.L.D. and they would not let him go that easily.

After all what is the first thing big corporation with unlimited funds and ambition do to ‘aliens’ or new species they discover?

Tony’s face hardened and he began to examine Loki closer. Now the exhaustion was more visible on the villain’s faced and it soon mixed with confusion as he began to wonder what was taking his capturer so long.

Of course, Loki had all the right reasons to be desperate, here on Earth he had no allies and he probably lost most allies in Asgard too. Not as if any of them besides Thor could help him.

The scientist began to ponder, never lifting his gaze off his target.

Thor was untouchable by S.H.I.E.L.D., but not Loki. The Asgardian’s deal probably included a no harm policy for his brother, but only god knows what Fury’s idea of harm includes… or rather excludes. Thor could not be around all day and there was no one else to protect Loki.

Ruling out dissection and similar procedures, he considered what they could do. Probably the same thing when S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered his Arc Reactor and some other little experiments. Probably worse. Taking him apart, if only just a little, but enough to feel used and abused and to make a huge dent in his dignity.

Tony shivered at that thought.

Meanwhile Loki’s breathing became more ragged and he looked as if he was about to faint.

Finally he breathed with impatience, “Are you not going to capture me already?” Clearly upset that his opponent seemed to stall the reaping of his prize to enjoy is glory alone for a bit longer.

Tony’s face grew solemn as he slowly but determent spoke.

“Go. now.”

Loki’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened, he could not believe what he just heard.

Not even Tony could believe what he just said purely out of instinct and his displaced idea of what is right and what is not.

Due to the lack of proper reaction and to convince himself that he meant it, Tony repeated himself, this time in a more hushed tone and with clear impatience.

“Go. NOW. Before I change my mind.”

“… but why?” Loki stared at him in complete disbelief.

Tony looked him right in the eyes with solid determination “They will capture you and take you and your magic apart bit by bit behind Thor’s back.”

“So you seriously mean it then.” A breathless laughter followed the statement.

“Not ‘they’.” Tony shifted his gaze to the ground and a bitter smile appeared on his lips. “Science will do that, after all, it’s in her nature.”

When he looked up again, the god of mischief was gone, vanished into thin air, as usual.

Soon after his teammates appeared showering him with questions and concern because due to the equipment failure they did not see or hear anything from Tony and thus were worried that he was injured or even dead. He had to confirm what was obvious, Loki was gone, the plan had failed. Of course he carefully left out the part why exactly.

 

To sum it up, he did not save a helpless person from a cruel fate. He basically further endangered earth by saving a notorious villain and disappointed – betrayed even – his comrades. Great. There was no other way to put it.

***

 

 

Tony’s furious pacing came to stop in the middle of the room. An indefinite amount of time had come to pass. Now he was now standing in the half-darkness and staring into his almost empty glass.

The dim light of the night sky barely illuminated the room - how much time had passed since he poured himself the first drink? The light was just enough to make out the shapes of the furnishing and tools, for Tony this was no handicap, quite the contrary, he prefers to work in the semi-dark. Less colours, less details, less distractions. A good atmosphere to think clear.

A faint crackling brought his mind completely back into reality and made him look up from his drink into the darkness.

He could not believe his eyes. Loki was standing in his house, a few meters away from him, looking refreshed and vicious as ever.

Thor told them everything in detail about his brother’s abilities and magically appearing in your home was certainly not in his repertoire. Either the trickster kept some of his abilities secret or got better at his trade. Both was equally likely.

This conclusion lead to an unpleasant implication. How long has he been there? Maybe he was invisible the whole time watching him? Somehow Tony didn’t want to know.

“It is a very lovely night, is it not?” Loki faked a small smile and came closer while taking a quick look outside.

Tony froze in place and just watched the man approaching him, praying it is only an illusion. The shock evoked by the intrusion was clearly visible on Tony’s face and he could swear that the god’s smirk widened a little.

The god of mischief stopped, keeping a polite distance from his opponent. He was just standing there in Tony’s living room, smirking, acting as if he was invited. Nothing could provoke Tony more at that moment, his heart was pounding hard while the gears in his head were going crazy.

Fucking great, Loki somehow gathered his powers again faster than usual to have his revenge for the humiliation he faced earlier, slaughtering the Avengers in their homes. Actually, it was not surprising at all that he started with Tony because it was not hard to find out where Tony lives. There was basically no one who does not know.

It took the scientists a considerable amount of composure to go back in his ‘friendly poker face mode’ and he decided to pretend to ignore Loki while he poured himself another drink. There was a least a thin chance that this was just imagination caused by alcohol or any pathogenic psychological condition of which he had many without a doubt.

The considerably small sane part of him of course knew this was real and also began to calculate possible outcomes of this situation. None of them looked too good. The suit was far out of reach and Loki could kill him with a snap of his fingers.

Yet the god of mischief made no threatening move, so Tony decided to use his second best weapon next to is Iron Man suit, his very eloquent and most polite way of talking himself out of situations.

“You do realise that on this planet it is very impolite to just appear in your enemy’s home? Especially without knocking first.”

Knowing the loquacious nature of his opponent which perfectly matched his own Loki, just raised an eyebrow at the statement.

“Besides, ‘avenging’ and ‘mischiefing’ is a work kind of thing and work life should never be mixed with private life, trust me. So I’d prefer if you kill me during the work hours. ‘Kaythanksbyebye.”

The fear cleverly overplayed by cockiness seemed to amuse Loki even more and he took one step closer. Tony instinctively took a few steps back until the back of his legs met the seat of the couch.

“Relax, Stark, it is not my intention to kill you.”

Now Tony was sure that he is going to be killed.

“Wow, thanks, man! Good to know, uh… can you please go now?” Tony raised his hands in defense. Well, it was worth a try.

As an answer, the god chuckled and took another step in Tony’s direction.

“Actually, I came here to thank you. Although, now that you mention it, causing mischief sounds like an equally fun idea.”

For a moment Loki looked as if he considered something, then nodded to himself and vanished into thin air.

This activated the panic button inside Tony. He was about to take cover behind the couch and tell JARVIS to alert the others before the deadly blow could strike. 

Nothing of the like happened. Instead cold, long fingers came from behind settled on his shoulder to surprisingly gently coax him into a sitting position on the couch behind him.

Loki was standing behind the couch, leaning over its back behind Tony, leering down at him. With the tips of his fingers, he traced a path from Tony’s shoulder along his arm to encircle the edge of the glass in his hand until his thumb was lightly placed on Tony’s fingers and his index and middle finger rested on the edge of the glass, slightly hovering above the liquid. A faint green glow started to form around his fingertips.

From behind, Loki’s lips came close to his ear as he whispered “Could I perhaps offer you some ice?”

Tony closed his eyes and bit his lips, this could not end well.

A moment later a crackling in the air followed by a ‘cling!’ could be heard. As he opened his eyes again, two huge ice cubes materialized in his drink.

Loki withdrew his hands completely and waited for the other’s reaction. Tony could feel the smug bastard smirk and he silently cursed himself for falling for these mind games. Of course, the god of mischief plays with his targets before he kills them. He rolled his eyes.

“Ice cubes. Exactly what I always wanted! Thank you so much, Loki. You know what? We are hereby even. You can REALLY go now.”

With an amused and faked dramatic undertone, Loki replied, “Oh, Stark, you are so difficult. Here before you, a god honestly likes to express his thanks. Here, I try my best to convince you of my goodwill and you only know mockery as reply. My feelings are deeply hurt.”

“Yeah maybe you could have done better with a different approach. Flowers, perhaps? Chocolates? I’m not really picky. There is still a chance to make this right.”

With an overdramatic sigh Loki placed his hands back on Tony’s shoulders again and whispered darkly into the back of his head, “Perhaps, you need a special way of convincing.”

Tony tensed, trying to prepare himself for what was about to come.

Then something unexpected happened, he felt something wet and hot grazing his right earlobe and it was not until he felt the light nibbling of teeth that he realized it was Loki’s mouth caressing his earlobe, making its way down his neck with light wet kisses.

“You might want to reconsider.” Loki whispered playfully against his skin and lightly bit down on the sensitive spot where Tony’s neck met his shoulders, to emphasize his statement.

Tony had to gasp. This stirred the strangest feelings in him all at once. A moment ago he felt threatened, but now the real intention of Loki’s visit became clear.

He wasn’t going to be killed, he was going to be devoured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is now fairly sure that he will be devoured instead of killed and he does not mind at all. No spoilers for the Avengers movie.

Tony’s mood never before went from fucking frightened to fucking aroused so quickly.

Loki smiled as he sensed the much expected change of atmosphere immediately and placed a light kiss on the nape of Tony’s neck.

“Mmhmm… I somehow suspected that methods like these would change your mind.” He purred approvingly.

Still a little bewildered by the sudden turn of events, Tony’s body tensed as he felt Loki’s lips further exploring the nape of his neck. Long fingers smoothly moved beneath his shirt down his chest, dangerously close to the arc reactor.

The scientist was about to protest, but to his surprise, Loki ignored the device completely. Instead he aimed for a nipple, rubbing it not too gently between two fingers which earned him a drawn in breath from his victim.

“Tonight, my interests lie rather in flesh than in metal. Maybe you could show me this particular contraption another time.”

This made the experience a bit more strange – if it was not strange enough already. Usually, the arc reactor was the first thing his partners asked about – a real lust killer - and he was tired of explaining. Not only tired, it always felt like giving a dark secret away. Every time his mind went to that wretched cave again, watching the man who was foolish enough to save him die again. But not tonight and Tony was in some way grateful for it.

Tony found it hard to comprehend how he ended up in the situation and why he let it escalate this far. But somehow it seemed to matter less every second because those lips on his skin felt damn good and those fingers were also very persuasive.

Further doubts were smothered when Loki all of sudden vanished only to appear half naked in Tony’s lap, straddling him. Tony almost dropped his glass.

Wearing only his black leather pants, Loki’s lithe frame appeared less dangerous – yet a lot more desirable – but he still had the stance of a god.

It was not alone the gesture that further weakened Tony’s already unstable ability in good judgement, but the way Loki glared down to him through his lashes. Almost smiling, not imprudent or mocking, but hungry and full of desire.

The Asgardian casually relieved Tony’s of his drink to examine the liquid with mild curiosity. To complete the evaluation process, he took a small sip and hummed approvingly. Then he placed the glass on the small table next to the sofa where it should remain for the rest of the night.

“I shall have more of that later.” The trade mark grin reappeared on his face.

The god seemed to enjoy things going his almost peculiar way, so for now, Tony decided to only watch the spectacle and admire the man above him. Beside the magic tricks, there was something unearthly in his appearance and gestures which fascinated the scientist more than anything.

His attention focused to the pale skin slightly illuminated by the faint glow of the arc reactor which only enhanced the alien effect by adding a blue tint to the almost white surface.

Then there was his hair, always sleek and perfect and the sharp features of his face… just everything about Loki was enchanting.

The genius was not entirely sure if he should just watch or if he was supposed to return the touch – he really wanted to. To him, Loki was so close and also unreachable at the same time, even if it was on a completely different level he could not quite explain. So kept observing until Loki took his now free hand and placed it on his chest so the gap between two fingers encased one nipple. Finally. An invitation.

Since Tony’s fingers were still chilled from holding the generously iced drink, the nipple soon turned hard. Either that or anticipation.

For Tony Stark, there was only one logical reaction.

Wrapping an arm around his opponent’s hips, he pulled Loki closer, fully aware of - and giving a fuck about - the risks this could bring, what the Avengers would think, what Thor would do if he knew…

His mouth immediately descended on the delicate skin of Loki’s neck, while his hands explored every bit of bare skin they could reach, rolling his thumbs over the sensitive pink buds.

The trickster purred and smiled triumphantly as titled his head back to give his opponent better access.

Right now, Tony wanted nothing more than to taste the god. His right hand moved through Loki’s sleek black hair to pull him down into a kiss. Their lips met slowly first as if they were testing the ground but soon became more intense.

Never breaking the kiss, Loki buried his hands in Tony’s hair, touseling it until he had a good grip to slowly coax his head to lean into the back of the couch, creating the perfect angle to deepen the kiss.

Tony gladly obeyed and tilted his head ever so slightly that Loki could sneak his tongue in his waiting mouth.

The self-proclaimed genius, closed his eyes the second their lips met, while Loki kept his open for a while to enjoy the sight of Tony Stark slowly submitting to him.

On the inside he was grinning like mad because he knew he had won, his victim was completely under his spell. He broke Iron Man’s iron resistance to naked flesh. It was not very difficult, he had to admit, but a victory was a victory. Besides, this was only just the beginning.

A moan escaped Tony’s lips, as Loki began to suck on his lower lip, suggesting something far more pleasant. And after that everything became open mouthed and wet.

Soon, Tony’s shirt was lost and Loki’s hands and lips were all over him again.

While gently closing in on Tony, Loki made sure that his crotch pressed against Tony’s, making him very aware of his arousal and silently asking for more.

Tony replied with a small moan, smothered by the wet lips upon his and eagerly rubbed back against him.

They lost themselves for a moment, rocking against each other.

Tony was never a man who took things slower than they had to. He was close to pull both of them free, wanting to feel Loki’s cock twitching in his hand, but he had the feeling that his self-obsessed visitor would not take rash actions too well.

They shared more hungry kisses while Loki further undressed Tony with his swift fingers. In order to remove his pants, Loki climbed off the other’s lap and knelt between his legs. As Tony was down to his underwear, Loki stopped to admire the sight of the flushed mortal with a rock hard cock begging to be touched.

It was like a present laid out before him waiting to be opened.

He began to trace the erection with one finger through the cloth, which resulted in a slight twitch of hips and a drawn in breath. He could go on teasing like this for hours, but Loki considered himself as a merciful god who would not let his mortal soon-to-be servants suffer too much. A little bit of suffering was acceptable though.

He freed Tony’s erection to give it a few teasingly slow strokes while relieving him of his underpants. Tony bit back a moan, not wanting to give himself away that easily. Those fingers were amazing, they just knew exactly where to touch.

But this was nothing compared to what was about to follow.

The trickster removed his hand which made Tony catch his eyes, slightly raising his head in question, half expecting him to vanish and leave him there just like that. But then he saw the wide grin spreading on the god’s face and his concern was replaced with a dozen others.

The grin only lasted until Loki’s swollen lips descended on Tony’s cock, teasing the tip. Tony could not hold back moaning this time, he even had to grip the sofa for support when Loki’s head went further down, swallowing him whole, pressing his tongue against the underside of his cock while bobbing down in an agonizingly slow rhythm. He was just too damn good, which made Tony absently wonder how things in Asgard were usually going down.

He was about to come up with a smug, ambiguous statement involving the reputation of Loki’s silver tongue, but his mouth could not form any coherent sentence under such an expert treatment. The warm and wet mouth working on him made him soon forget the question.

Tony was about to place a shaking hand on Loki’s head, this would make the moment so perfectly damn sexy, but the god shot him a quick warning look which made him draw back.

Then Loki stopped and began to rise, his pants were suddenly gone, probably with the help of magic. Before he could make another move, Tony promptly pulled him back into his lap, drawing him closer until their cocks touched, which earned him a chuckle.

“So eager, Stark? You Midgardians have next to no patience.”

“Patience was never one of my strong sides.” He shrugged. “But that was not exactly a secret?” They both smirked.

Tony took this as a permission to warp his hand around both of them, working them in fast, impatient strokes. Loki’s mouth found his again, rewarding him with frantic kisses and little moans in between.

Passion overtook them both and made Loki’s initial plan to deliberately and slowly seduce his enemy into desperation crumble. But he did not mind at all.

He hated to admit that he underestimated Tony Stark. He was far more eager and wiling to join a risky game out of his control. A result of his impulsive character.

The god of mischief had observed his victim before. He truly was an intriguing man for a mortal, striving for perfection, always wanting more out of everything. A man who was damaged and further damaging himself and others around him. A man kept alive by some source of energy, seemingly fueled by a good portion of selfishness, money and alcohol.

Loki grazed Tony’s hand with his, making him stop the movement and meet his eyes.

“You may have me now, Stark.” He breathed, glancing down to him with half lidded eyes.

Tony’s eyes widened, this statement – the intonation, the shakesperean phrasing – would sound ridiculous is any situation other than this one. Right now it just sounded utterly erotic to him.

It took a few seconds to sink in, apparently too long for the god, who was now crooking his head and raising an eyebrow while staring at the man beneath him with an expectant and slightly annoyed expression.

“Oh? …oh! Let me quickly get the lube, I…” He motioned for Loki to get off.

The god rolled his eyes. “Just tell me where it is.”

“Uhh, that desk over there, upper left drawer.”

The Asgardian raised his hand, for a second a faint green halo surrounded it and then a small tube with a translucent, thick liquid appeared in his hand.

“Neat trick…”

Half grinning and half smiling, the god handed it to his host.

“Ah, thanks.”

Not wasting any time, Tony grabbed Loki’s firm buttocks, kneading them for a moment, before teasing his opening with the fingers of his right hand while uncapping the lube with the other.

The Asgardian sighed deeply as Tony entered him slowly withone lubed finger, thrusting in and out in a slow pace. Looking up in question, Tony saw no discomfort in the other’s face and decided to add a second finger and soon a third, now working him fast, wanting him so badly.

Each time Tony found that spot deep inside, a gasp escaped Loki’s lips and his thighs began to tremble. This was too much for Tony, he had to had to have him right now.

He picked up the lube again and applied a generous amount to his cock. When he positioned himself, gently nudging the opening, Loki took over again. He sank down on him bit by bit while Tony held in his muscled arms.

A deity in his lap, impaled on him to the hilt, a sight to behold.

Loki’s trembling body tight and hot around his cock just felt amazing.

They looked at each other for a moment, both panting and drunk with want. Then without a warning, Loki began riding Tony hard and without mercy.

The genius placed a hand on Loki’s hips and threw an arm around his shoulders, holding him as close as possible while showering him with hungry kisses which were returned with equal passion.

Losing control a bit, he started raking his nails along the Asgardian’s back, leaving red traces on that perfect white skin.

He could not hold back thrusting upwards, trying to match the rhythm. The sensation overwhelmed him.

And then his mouth went out of control, trying to give voice to his lust clouded mind. Sputtering out words like “So good, aaaaahh, YES, mmhmmm, like-like that!” and “Aaahhh, god, yes! NNgghhh, so hot.”

Compared to Tony, Loki was fairly quiet, beside a series of little moans which sometimes became a bit high pitched. To steady himself, he placed an arm on his host’s shoulders, digging his nails into the tanned flesh.

Tony’s hand soon found the other’s manhood and began stroking in rhythm, making Loki arch into his hand.

It was not long until Tony was getting close. He was panting heavily, almost out of breath. “I won’t last long - ah! - if we keep going on like this - ah! - I have no idea how you roll up there in Asgard – hah… - but you need to be a bit more considering with us humans.”

This made Loki pause and lean down with a smug look on his flushed face. He ran a hand through Tony’s sweaty hair as if he wanted to comfort him.

“Am I too much for you to handle, Stark?” he said almost casually and continued to go.

A falter his voice betrayed him. He was just as close as Tony. If the bluff was made transparent by intention if not, Tony could not tell.

“Nnngghh…” Tony tried hold back as hard as he could, biting his lower lip and throwing is head back.

“N-never!” he rasped and shortly after followed a “I can’t- I’m gonna- AH! Loki!”

With a sharp, deep thrust he came inside Loki. The god joined almost immediately after. White hot liquid began to spill on Tony’s hand and stomach as Loki was riding out his orgasm.

The god sank down on Tony for a moment, both panting, calling for a cease fire to come down from the heights of sensation.

Then Loki straightened up, letting Tony’s cock slide out of him, drawing a small wince from the other man.

The sight of Loki, disheveled, sweaty and exhausted above him, his cum trickling down the god’s thighs, made Tony’s mind dizzy and long for more.

Loki likewise took the time to admire his work and then lean down to kiss Tony lightly on the lips.

“Good night, Tony Stark.” His typical grin appeared in his face as he slightly bowed his head and vanished.

Leaving Tony alone in the dark, spent, covered in sweat and cum, eyes wide, pupils dilated.

“Dafuq just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> They will meet again, either in a chapter 3 (pretend you did not see the “2/2”) or a separate fic. I already have something sketched out and still need to decide where it fits in best.


End file.
